memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Tactical Plan
(Space, Earth orbit) The Kingston is in orbit around Earth. (USS Kingston, briefing room) The screen shows the images that Chloe took of a Der'kal fleet gathering before the probe was destroyed. That's all I was able to get before it was taken out and I was discovered if it wasn't for Captain Tyson and his crew I wouldn't be here right now Chloe says to her cousin. Typhuss looks at the screen of the image of the Der'kal fleet gathering in a sector just three light years from Earth, and then looks at John and Chloe. Typhuss buddy Earth is in danger and we're the only ship in the sector that can stop them because it will take at least an hour for the nearest Starfleet vessel to meet us here Captain Tyson says to Typhuss. I'm on leave, I can't, take a look at this medical report from Doctor Loews says Typhuss as he gives John a padd. Typhuss you're stress level is due to that Miranda Tate chick John says looking at Typhuss. Its Miranda and the war, I have been fighting this war non-stop for a year and the 147th Tactical Fleet is in sector 001 use my fleet, maybe you should contact General Shran if you need more ships says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss I never knew you to listen to a Doctor's orders John says looking at Typhuss. Maybe if you took the time to read the regulations, the chief medical officer outranks the captain in health matters says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss leaves the briefing room. What's gotten on his case? Tyson says looking at Chloe. I'm not sure John Chloe says as she looks at him. (Reba's house) So what did John want? Reba asked her nephew. He wanted me be to save Earth from a Der'kal fleet but the Der'kal fleet is three light years away from Earth, they are not even in sector 001 says Typhuss as he looks at aunt Reba. Three light-years is awfully close don't you think Typhuss Reba says looking at him in the kitchen. Yes, aunt Reba do you have a desktop monitor says Typhuss as he looks at aunt Reba. Sure I do and you can use it anytime you need to Reba says to her nephew. Can you please get it says Typhuss as he looks at aunt Reba. Sure Reba says as she goes to get the desktop monitor. Typhuss then uses the desktop monitor to call General Thy'lek Shran. Typhuss what can I do for you on this wonderful day? Thy'lek Shran says on the monitor screen. I need your help, Shran, a Der'kal fleet is just three light years away from Earth, I need an Andorian fleet to help says Typhuss as he looks at Thy'lek Shran. Sure we'll be by your side in the coming battle my friend Shran out General Shran says and cuts the transmission to gather the fleet. (USS Intrepid, deck 7 sickbay) Captain Tyson walks into Doctor Loews's office. Captain Tyson what can I do for you Karen says as she puts the padd down. He leans on the desk looking at her. I know Typhuss has been fighting the war for a year now, but that doesn't give you the right to have him on a six week leave Captain Tyson says to Karen. She looks at him. You're glad I don't call security to have you escorted out of my sickbay Captain, and to answer your other question he needed it he was very and I mean very stressed out Doctor Loews says as she's walking to a console on the otherside of her office. Doc we're at war there's no time for a break if we slack off once the Der'kal will finish us off once and for all and no one will be around to stop them Captain Tyson says as he looks at Doctor Loews. Then Loews took out her medical tricorder and scans Captain Tyson and looks at him. Captain when was the last time you had a break yourself Dr. Loews says looking at Tyson. John looks at her. After the final battle with the Xindi Doctor and you aren't my CMO Captain Tyson says as he walks from the station she was at. (Earth orbit) The 147th Fleet along with the Home Fleet is gathered preparing to depart. (USS Kingston's briefing room) The Captains from the different ships are listening to Captain Tyson's tactical plan when General Korth speaks. Where's Captain Kira he's in charge of this fleet Kortah says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Tyson looks at him. Captain Kira is on medical leave for six weeks and he's given me permission to take command of the fleet General, now the second line of offensive ships will take on the smaller Der'kal ships while the rest of the fleet head in for the bigger more powerful ships then we find the base and take it out Captain Tyson explains to the Captains and Commanders of different ships. Typhuss and General Thy'lek Shran walks into the briefing room. I'm sorry, John, I'm taking back command of my fleet says Typhuss as he looks at John. I like the idea of that bro we'll depart at 1700 hours dismissed Jason says as he walks up to his brother and looks at the different ship Captains and Commanders as they leave the briefing room to prepare their ships for battle. That's bold plan bro Jason says looking at his brother as he looks out the window at Earth. Yeah well that's what dad would always says John says looking at his brother as he also looks out at Earth. Yeah he did I went to see mom today Jason says as he turns to look at his brother. How is she coping with dad's death? John asked him. Then the communications activates. Bridge to Tyson Commander Kadan says over the comm. system. Go ahead Commander Captain Tyson says as he taps his Combadge. Sir sensor are picking up an Andorian Fleet approaching Earth Commander Kadan says over the comm. system. Both John and Jason look at each other. (Space, Earth airspace) An Andorian Fleet gets into formation with the 147th and the Home Fleet. (USS Kingston, Captains Ready Room)